star_crossedfandomcom-20200214-history
Give Me a Torch
Give Me a Torch is the eleventh episode of Star-Crossed and overall the eleventh episode of Season 1. The plot is currently unknown.The episode was written by Marc Halsey & Jay Faerber and directed by Michael Katleman. Summary EMERY IN PERIL - 'Sophia suspects Taylor is pregnant with Drake’s baby. Sophia tells Emery and the two research Atrian pregnancies. Vartan stumbles upon the information and mistakenly believes Emery is pregnant, so he kidnaps her. Vega tasks Teri with finding the Iksen’s key, which they need to complete the Suvek. Meanwhile, Roman and Castor testify before the Hwatab about the day the spaceship crashed. Also, Eric shares a nice moment with Julia. Plot TBA Cast Main Cast *Aimee Teegarden as Emery Whitehill *Matt Lanter as Roman *Malese Jow as Julia Yeung *Titus Makin Jr. as Lukas Parnell *Grey Damon as Grayson Montrose *Natalie Hall as Taylor *Chelsea Gilligan as Teri *Greg Finley as Drake *Brina Palencia as Sophia Songs TBA Quotes :*Roman and Emery bumped into each other*'' :Emery: How's the sector? How are you, are you safe?' :'Roman: You don't really have to worry about me anymore.' :'Emery: Your uncle Castor is a homocidal maniac, your terrorist ex-girlfriend drugged you..Soo yeah, I worry.' :'Roman: Emery, you're the one who said we'd be better off apart... Have fun at the dance.' :*Roman walks away*'' :---- :Julia: Took you 10 years to recconect with him, and like, 10 seconds for you to dump him? :Emery: If we were together, his people would question his loyalties. It's hard to compete with an entire race. :---- :Teri: You might want to think twice before pushing me away, you need a help of a friend you can get right now. :---- :Taylor: Who else knows that I'm carrying a mutant baby in my stomach? :---- :Taylor: You know what pisses me off the most, I mean besides having a half alien baby that might kill me, or worse give me cankles? .. I really like Drake.... At least on the bright side, sex with an Atrian is pretty amazing, right? :Emery: Roman and I, we've never.... :Taylor: No! Seriously? What were you guys doing in the storage closet that whole time? :Emery: We just wanted to be together. :Taylor: Ueoh... :Emery: We still do. ''' :---- :Roman: Being with Emery wasn't easy, but I don't regret it for a second.' :---- :'Emery: So your new Red Hawks, you really not about hating Atrians or fighting immigration?' :'Grayson: All we care about is fighting terrorists in Atrians, like the one who wants to hurt humans, that's it. When you think about it, we're on the same side. ' :'Emery: I just want Atrians to be free. Free to do whatever they want. Free to be with whomever they want. If that's the future you're fighting for, then I'm willing to help.' :---- :'Drake: I had to break up with you because of a bad situation. All I ever wanted was to be with you.' :'Taylor: It's not about us being together or not, anymore. What are we gonna do?' :'Drake: Whatever happens, I'll be there.' :'Taylor: Until when? Curfew. When you have to go back to the Sector. Drake, I'm on my own out here.' :'Drake: No, you're not. I'm gonna figure this out, if you let me.''' Gallery Videos Trivia *There will be a school dance in this episode *Taylor is revealed to be pregnant with Drake's child *This episode will be Taylor-Centric. *Roman will try to tell the elders about Castor *Emery joins Grayson's new Red Hawks External Links N/A Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Upcoming Content